NEKOSTUCK
by Queenicakes
Summary: Your name is DIRK STRIDER, you are 17 years of age. You were walking down a DARK ALLEY as a SHORT CUT to get to the SHITTY APARTMENT you share with your YOUNGER BROTHER and happened upon a box with TWO sleeping CAT BOYS inside. What will you do?
1. Chapter 1

Hahah ohai c:  
>This is my first time writing anything Homestuck related, even though I've been lurking in the fandom for quite a while. This plot bunny has been rolling around in my head for a while so here it is c:<br>Uhm for starters this fic will contain boyxboy and possible girlxgirl, so, if you don't like either of those I suggest you click the back button. Another thing, around half of the Homestuck Kids and trolls will be fused with some kind of animal. Oh! And for the sake of this fic, Jake and John are brothers. c: Another thing, the only concrete pairings at the moment are Dave/John and Dirk/Jake. And I am open to any other suggestions. So GIVE ME YOUR PAIRINGS.  
>Annnnd. That's it I think, so, Enjoy chapter one of NEKOSTUCK<p>

* * *

><p>NEKOSTUCK<p>

You are Dirk Strider, 17 years of age with blonde hair slicked back to form spikes. Your bright orange eyes are covered with rather large pointy anime shades (worn for ironic purposes of course) you walk down a dark, slightly ominous alleyway, your gloved hand resting on the hilt of the katana at your waist, just in case some scum dared to mess with you. You frown, just a slight turning down of the lips, so minuscule that only your brother Dave could have caught. It may be cliche, but you can't help the feeling that something is about to happen. Your grip on your katana tightens and you head deeper into the darkness.

= DIRK, BE THE OTHER STIDER

You are now the younger of the two STRIDER BROTHERS, your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are the COOLEST 16-year-old. Ever. You are CURRENTLY staring out your window, listening to your own SICK BEATS as rain pours down. You grimace at the STORMY WEATHER, allowing your POKER FACE to break for a SECOND as you sigh, you would NEVER admit it, but you ALMOST miss the SWELTERING HEAT of HOUSTON, TEXAS. Your red, shade covered eyes turn towards your blinking computer, someone is PESTERING you. Might as well go see who it is.

= DAVE, BE YOUR OLDER BROTHER

You are now once again DIRK STRIDER and you are currently really, really, CONFUSED. You have found a BOX OF KITTENS. Except, in this rather large cardboard box (dude, what did it hold originally? A refrigerator?) Curled up in the box were two boys, one looked to be around your age and the other one was younger, maybe around your brother's age? Whatever, it didn't matter. Both were bone thin, the older one curled protectively around the smaller, jet-black hair plastered to both of their foreheads and they were both shivering from cold. But the strangest thing about of the two teenagers, were the black, furry, cat ears protruding from their hair.

Holy shit.

What the hell. What was this, "Loveless"?

You pull out your iPHONE 4 and pester you little brother. It's gonna take more than just you to carry two unconscious cat boys to your SHITTY APARTMENT.

- **timaeusTestified** [TT] began pestering **turntechGodhead **[TG] at 17:25 –

TT: Hey.

TT: Lil' bro.

TT: Dave. Get on. This is serious shit.

TG: whoa

TG: calm your tits bro

TG: whats up?

TT: It's about time you answered.

TT: You know the alley behind our apartment complex?

TG: yeah why?

TT: Head over there now, I need you to help me with something.

TG: okay

TG: ill be right there I guess

TG: later bro

**- timaeusTestified **[TT] ceased pestering **turntechGodhead **[TG] at 17:46

DIRK, BE THE YOUNGER ONE.

You are now DAVE STRIDER. You stretch and yawn, rising from your place on the desk chair and pause to grab your favorite hoodie, its bright red, with a lighter red gear on the front, personally, you think it's pretty damn cool, and not just in the ironic sense. Shrugging it on over your broken record shirt, you pause to grab an umbrella because holy hell it's really starting to rain and head out the door.

Making use of your flash-stepping skills, it takes you around five minutes to get to the alley your bro was taking about. Walking over to his side, what you saw _almost_ made your infamous poker face break. The first thing you noticed was Dirk, his blonde hair flopping in his face, its carefully gelled spikes limp. But he was hunched over something….was that a box? _Y_ou lean in to get a better look, holding your umbrella over your soaked older brother. " 'sup." You quip and he turns to face you. "It's about time you got here. Help me with these two" he said gesturing to the box. You gasp, red eyes widening behind your shades.

"Are….those….cat ears…? What the hell? This is like one of your shitty animes bro." You thought you saw the corner of his lips curl into a barely noticeable smirk. "Shut the hell up lil' bro and help me carry them." he drawls, hoisting the taller of the two cat boys on his back, leaving you with the smaller one, you let your eyes rake over his thin frame, taking note of the two black cat ears and jet-black hair plastered to his head, big, thick-framed glasses we're knocked slightly askew and there was slight bluish tint to the boys lips.

Shit. He might have hypothermia. You store the umbrella in your sylladex and scoop the boy up, Jesus fuck he's light. You hear Dirk snickering, "Bridal-style? Really?" he drawls, southern accent heavy, looking back at you. You scowl up at him and feel the tips of your ears turning red. "Shut up." You mutter, adjusting the sleeping boy in your arms. "Let's just hurry up and go, they might have hypothermia or some shit." Your bro nods and the two of you hurry towards the apartment complex.

Your name is DIRK STRIDER and you are wondering WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING, carrying two unconscious cat boys, which you know nothing about, back to your apartment complex.  
>Your name is DIRK STRIDER, what will you do?<p>

* * *

><p>Welp. That's the end of chapter one! Sorry it's kind of short, the next chapter should be longer!<br>So yeah. Tell me what you think? Any suggestions, criticisms? LET ME KNOOOOOW.  
>Also, again, give me your pairingssss!<p>

********EDIT****  
>THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR PARINGS. VOTE THERE.<br>Message me if you want me to add a pairing to the list!  
>REVIEW? :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe Ohai! asdfghjk ALL OF THESE REVIEWS HOLY JEGUS. QWQ  
>The morning after I posted this story I woke up to my inbox flooded with Alerts and reviews! You guys are <em>so<em> awesome!  
>Sorry this is so late! I had to decide on pairings, and which character I wanted to go where and it was just a mess. But,I pulled through and got through the second chapter! :D<br>Mmmkay. So. pairings. Yeaah. Uh. So far they are: Dirk/Jake, Dave/John, Roxy/Jane, Kanaya/Rose/Jade (I can't decide which one yet ;n; drop a review and let me know?), Sollux/Karkat, Gamzee/Tavros and Vriska/Terezi. There will probably be some pale romance going on as well.**

**Ummm. I think that's it, enough of my rambling and enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nekostuck ch. 2<p>

**JAKE ENGLISH, Introduce yourself.**

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, you are 17 years old and the older brother to JOHN EGBERT. You WOULD give yourself a proper introduction except you are currently FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT.

You had woken up in a rather messy apartment with a stranger hovering over you and your little brother nowhere in sight, so, you react as any normal human being would…well…as normal as you could be, being fused with a cat and all.

**JAKE, claw him across across the face.**

You lash out instinctively, ears flat against your head, your tail puffed out, and ready yourself to bring your sharp claws down across the his face. You are about to knock those ridiculous shades of his face, when a large, calloused hand stops you, "Hey." A southern accented voice drawls. "Calm down, We're not going to hurt you." You glare at him, "Where the bloody fuck is John?" you hiss, thrashing around, trying to break free from the blonde's iron grip. "John? You mean the kid who was with you?"

**JAKE, calm down slightly**

You nod shortly, your wide green eyes sweeping the room in search of your younger brother. "He's fine, don't worry. My younger brother Dave is taking care of him. He's just in the next room." You allow yourself to relax slightly at those words. The stranger seems to pick up on the face that you're not going to claw his face off and releases you from his hold. "I'm Dirk. Dirk Strider, cat boy rescuer extraordinaire, at you service." He drawls, a smirk plastered on his face. Your tail lashes in annoyance at the teenager's smug expression. "Jake. Jake English. It's a _pleasure_ to meet your acquaintance." You hiss through gritted teeth as your green eyes stare into his shade covered ones.

**DIRK, become completely INFATUATED with the feisty cat boy.**

Haha no. You do find his cat ears to be rather cute though.

**DAVE, care for the terrified cat boy curled up in the other room**

You are now Dave Strider, and you are at loss of what to do. You currently have a very, very terrified cat boy curled up in the corner of your room. You BREIFLY CONSIDER flash-stepping into your older brother room and grabbing his IRONC-COSPLAY-CAT-EARS, to make the boy feel more at ease, but decide against it. You eventually decide on the method of SHOOSH-PAPING him until he calms down enough to form a coherent sentence.

**DAVE, commence the shoosh-paping**

You slowly move closer to the trembling cat boy and rest a gentle hand in the mass of black tangles that was the boy's hair. The boy flinched under your touch and whimpered out a faint "J-Jake…?" Your mind flashes back to the taller, tan cat boy in the living room with his older brother. " Shoosh, kid, calm down, your brother is in the other room. You're okay, its safe here." You murmur to him, carding your fingers through his tangled locks. He slowly looks up at you, his bright blue eyes wide with tears and he smiles at you, buck teeth protruding slightly. Jegus fuck. This kid is adorkable.

**DAVE, be the insufferable douchebag**

…Which one? You're going to have to be more specific.

**The one with the horrible temper.**

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, you are 16 years old and you are currently RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE. You scowl, gasping for breath as you dash through the alleys of the city of Houston. Goddamn fuckass poachers. Some drunken fuckass caught you with your hood down and saw your cat ears and of course, in her stupor, accidentally alerted that person who'd been stalking you for a while, that you were in fact, one of the rare cat-hybrids still around after the revolution.

**KARKAT, Hide in that barrel behind a nearby shop.**

NEVER. You don't trust those evil, evil things.

**KARKAT, be grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows.**

You gasp in shock and surprise, your candy red eyes widening as you prepare to scream. You stop short as you feel a tail twine together with your own lashing one. What the hell? Did you get captured by some fucking rapist? You continue to squirm and hiss, struggling franticly to escape the other cat's grasp…at least… you _thought _he was one of you. You are about to bring your leg back and knee that fuckass in the in the groin when the person speaks, and you stop,going limp momentarily from shock as the familiar lisp reaches your ears, "Holy thit KK, calm the fuck down or they'll find uth both." you manage out a faint "Sollux…?"

**KARKAT, be the poacher.**

You are now VRISKA SERKET, an infamous poacher, known to be rather VIOLENT, and to have LUCK constantly on your side. You swing your head side to side, trying to gauge which direction the cat had run off. You scowl and curse your blind right eye, clawed out by your first unsuccessful neko-capture mission. Your scowl deepens as you remember the hybrid's smirking face, her red glasses gleaming in the dim light of the moon, cackling as she dashed into the darkness. Left you to bleed out in an alleyway. You shake your head; your long, waist-length black hair flowing with the movement of your head, now was not the time to dwell on the past! You had a neko to catch! You smirk and raise your dice, throwing them to the rather grimy floor of the ally. They hit the ground with a crisp _clack_. You grin, its snake eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And there was the second chapter! Hmmm... I'm not to happy about the length for this one...I might go back and ad on to it later. : But. Uh. About the whole Kanaya/Rose/Jade thing. I'm totally stuck, as I like both of the pairings and the both have equal votes on the poll ^_^; Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! and Keep an eye out for the next update~**

**REVIEW? 8D**


End file.
